


With the Absence of your Words (I took it as an answer)

by Blush



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: DADT, M/M, OIF, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush/pseuds/Blush
Summary: The summer Brad turns sixteen he gets sent to a summer camp for the kids of the over-privileged elite on Santa Catalina Island off the coast of mainland California. He already knows the type;  rich kids roasting marshmallows over a campfire and singing stupid repetitive songs and he counts down the moments until can get the hell out of there. He plans on doing the bare minimum until the six weeks are up when a dirty, skinny kid pulls the fire alarm and simultaneously wrecks Brad’s plans and kicks off the best summer of his stupid life.Or: the one where Ray doesn’t see Brad again until they are smack dab in the middle of Mathilda.





	With the Absence of your Words (I took it as an answer)

**_I waited, I waited_ **

**_For minutes_ **

**_For hours_ **

**_For days_ **

**_For Months_ **

**_For years_ **

**_But all I had was your silence._ **

**_And with the absence of your words,_ **

**_I took it as an answer._ **

**_\- Naureen Kainat_ **

**_______________________________________________________________ **

 

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ **

 

Brad bolted upright in his bunk, promptly smacked his face on the ceiling and fell backward in a woosh of pillows and blankets and darkness. Around him he heard the grumbles of his fellow cabin mates as they were woken up violently from a deep sleep from the deafening ring of the fire alarm. Great, now he had a headache from the alarm  _and_ the minor head injury he’d caused himself. Serves him right for picking the top bunk. 

 

“Shit guys, I thought it was the light switch!” 

 

The light clicked on just as Brad’s feet hit the floor and he looked over his shoulder while throwing his sweater on over his naked chest. A skinny kid stood with one hand on the light switch and the other on his book bag. One glance at the activated alarm less than a foot away from the light switch and Brad could see how the kid could have made the mistake in the dark. Everyone else didn’t seem to care though and took turns razzing him as they exited the cabin with a sharp word and a heavy punch to the arm.

 

Brad was the last out of the cabin and nodded his head at the only free bunk (which just happened to be under his own) assuming the new guy would drop his gear and have enough sense to come out for head count. He could already hear the camp counselors organizing the other teens outside in the open area just in front of the cabins. 

 

“What,” the new guy drawled, looking up at Brad as he passed, “Not gonna hit me for waking you up? I do kinda deserve it.” 

 

Brad took in his ratty clothes and shook his head no, “It was an honest mistake.” 

 

“Good, because then I’d have to kick your giant viking ass and make my status as king-of-the-cabin known, homes. It’s Ray, by the way.”

 

Brad let out a laugh at that and shook the proffered hand that had just pulled the alarm. Ray looked down then at their joined hands and said, “Hey, you know they say the fire alarm dyes your hand so they can find out who pulled it as a prank, guess you’re an accessory now, homes. A grade-A felon.”

 

Brad let go of Ray’s hand and hid his grin by ducking out of the cabin entrance. He joined his fellow cabin mates who were currently being counted and watched as Ray made his way towards them while being jeered and shoved the entire way. His jaw was set and the look on his face said “ _fight me”_ and then stood in the empty space to the right of Brad as Courtney, a counsellor, finished count. 

 

Ray leaned in and bumped Brad’s shoulder whispering conspiratorially, “Can’t get rid of me that easily, bro, we’re partners in crime now.” Ray flashed him a charming grin and _damned_ if Brad wasn’t smitten right there and there. 

 

Maybe the summer wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


End file.
